Reta!
by reycchi
Summary: Bocoran surat dari Azusa untuk keempat seniornya menjelang kelulusan mereka. / PS. Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!


**Disclaimer:**

K-ON! © Kakifly

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

Bocoran surat dari Azusa untuk keempat seniornya menjelang kelulusan mereka. / PS. Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic pertama Rey di fandom K-ON!**

**Semoga fanfic ini memuaskan kalian para pembaca, ya :3**

* * *

**Reta!**

a story about Azusa's letter

by reynyah

* * *

_Ritsu-senpai,_

_Terima kasih atas dua tahun yang menyenangkan di klub musik ringan ini. Kita memang jarang berlatih serius kecuali menjelang pertunjukkan (ini membuatku heran, soalnya, Ritsu-senpai kan, ketua klub ini), walau begitu, aku tetap menghargai waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan bersama di sini._

_Aku sejak dulu penasaran, aku tahu Ritsu-senpai bukan orang yang kompeten (maafkan aku, Senpai), lalu insiden apa yang membuat Senpai bisa menjadi ketua klub musik ringan? Aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, aku juga tidak serius menanyakan soal ini._

_Aku selalu kagum pada sosok Ritsu-senpai yang tangguh dan pemberani, cenderung mirip laki-laki, tetapi masih berkepribadian perempuan. Tidak, aku tidak mengejek Senpai kali ini. Aku juga heran melihat tingkat cuek Ritsu-senpai yang luar biasa tinggi tetapi bisa langsung ciut begitu melihat Mio-senpai punya teman baru (aku dan Mugi-senpai juga diam-diam tahu insiden itu ketika aku masih kelas satu). Ketika itu aku tahu, ternyata Ritsu-senpai memiliki rasa solidaritas yang tinggi._

_Semoga beruntung dengan ujian-ujianmu ya, Ritsu-senpai. Semoga kau segera menemukan perguruan tinggi yang cocok dengan kepribadian Senpai. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Ritsu-senpai, tentu untuk yang lain juga._

_-Azusa_

_PS.  
Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!_

.

.

.

_Mugi-senpai,_

_Terima kasih atas dua tahun yang menakjubkan di klub musik ringan ini. Walau kita memang belum pernah berlatih serius kecuali menjelang pertunjukkan, tetapi waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan di ruang musik ini sangat berarti bagiku._

_Oh ya, aku belum pernah bilang bahwa teh buatan Mugi-senpai sangat enak, ya? Apa Mugi-senpai pernah menyadarinya? Semua kue, roti, makanan manis, dan teh yang Senpai bawa selalu terasa enak dan manis. Aku tidak pernah bosan memakan kue-kue dari Mugi-senpai walau jujur saja aku kesal karena kue-kue itu membuat kita jarang latihan sepulang sekolah. Ah, tapi aku tetap menyukainya, kok! Ini bukan salah Mugi-senpai._

_Aku juga belum berterimakasih atas kunjungan mengagumkan ke villa-villa Mugi-senpai pada dua musim panas kita. Tempat-tempat itu mengagumkan, sungguh. Tempat-tempat itu membuatku penasaran, sebesar apa rumah Mugi-senpai? Oh ya, musim panas tahun depan ketika aku menjadi ketua klub, apa aku boleh meminjam villa Mugi-senpai untuk latihan klub? Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, aku tidak serius, kok._

_Semoga Mugi-senpai diterima di perguruan tinggi yang Mugi-senpai inginkan, ya. Aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Sukses selalu dan jangan lupakan aku, ya? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi Mugi-senpai, juga yang lainnya._

_-Azusa_

_PS.  
Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!_

.

.

.

_Mio-senpai,_

_Terima kasih atas kebaikan dan aura seorang kakak yang Mio-senpai suguhkan padaku selama dua tahun di klub musik ringan ini. Mio-senpai adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyanggupi keinginanku berlatih di saat yang lain sibuk dengan kue dan teh Mugi-senpai. Walau begitu, aku tidak pernah menyesal berada di klub ini. Aku justru merasa akan menyesal jika tidak mendaftar ke klub ini sejak awal._

_Senpai, aku penasaran, kenapa bukan Mio-senpai saja yang menjadi ketua klub? Aku tahu Senpai pemalu dan tidak berani tampil di depan banyak orang, tetapi kan, untuk sekadar menjadi ketua klub, kenapa harus Ritsu-senpai? Tidak perlu dipikirkan secara berlebihan, Senpai, aku tidak serius menanyakan yang satu itu. Aku hanya heran._

_Aku kagum pada sosok Senpai yang dapat membuatku merasa nyaman, ada bersama keluarga. Seminggu pertama berada di klub bersama kalian, aku merasa Mio-senpai lah orang yang ingin kujadikan sebagai kakak kandungku. Yah, bahkan Ton-chan pun tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hanya saja bagiku, Mio-senpai adalah satu-satunya orang yang berpikiran dewasa di dalam klub musik ringan. Bahkan Sawako-sensei juga tidak pernah sedewasa Senpai._

_Ah, hanya sifat pemalu dan penakut yang harus dikurangi dari dalam dirimu, Mio-senpai._

_Semoga Mio-senpai diterima di perguruan tinggi yang sesuai dengan diri Mio-senpai, ya. Semoga perguruan tinggi yang sekolah rekomendasikan kepada Senpai membuat Senpai makin sukses di masa yang akan datang. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Mio-senpai, juga yang lainnya._

_-Azusa_

_PS.  
Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!_

.

.

.

_Yui-senpai,_

_Terima kasih karena sudah bersikap seolah aku adalah adik Senpai, setelah Ui tentunya, selama dua tahun aku berada di klub musik ringan ini. Yui-senpai adalah anggota yang paling malas latihan, hobi makan, dan suka bermain-main, tetapi kenapa Senpai bisa tampil menakjubkan dan... menumbuhkan semangat dalam diri kami?_

_Seingatku, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Yui-senpai membelikan Ton-chan untukku. Walaupun aku tahu bukan aku yang sebenarnya menginginkannya (itu keinginan Senpai, kan? Bukan aku yang bilang Ton-chan imut), tetapi aku menghargai usaha Senpai meyakinkan yang lain untuk membeli Ton-chan sebagai temanku di ruang musik._

_Oh ya, aku belum mengaku waktu itu. Ketika Yui-senpai sakit, benar kata yang lain, memang aku yang paling khawatir. Aku sudah menganggap Yui-senpai sebagai seseorang yang wajib aku perhatikan, wajib aku rawat, sehingga ketidakmunculan Senpai membuatku khawatir dan penyakit yang menimpa Senpai membuatku cemas. Memang manusia tsundere macam diriku yang satu ini tidak akan semudah itu mengakui bahwa aku memang merindukan keberadaan Senpai di ruang musik. Maafkan aku._

_Yui-senpai, aku memang tidak melihat Senpai sebagai sosok kakak yang tepat bagiku. Bahkan menurutku, Ui lebih cocok menjadi kakaknya daripada Senpai (atau mungkin Senpai merasakan hal yang sama?). Akan tetapi, rasa sayangku pada anggota klub musik memang tidak terbendung lagi, terutama pada Yui-senpai. Senpai, akuilah, apa yang kau lakukan pada diriku hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Senpai?_

_Gawat, kata-kataku barusan membuatku seolah yuri._

_Semoga sukses dengan pilihan jurusanmu di perguruan tinggi kelak, Senpai. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Yui-senpai, juga yang lainnya. Jangan jadi pemalas lagi, Ui tidak bisa mengurus Senpai seumur hidup Senpai._

_-Azusa_

_PS.  
Terima kasih gantungan kuncinya!_

.

.

.

Keempat gadis yang sedang asyik membaca itu terkekeh-kekeh ketika mereka telah sampai pada kalimat terakhir surat yang tengah mereka baca. Mereka mendongakkan kepala, lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum, ingat bahwa tidak lama lagi mereka akan meninggalkan si pengirim surat sendirian di ruangan kecil nan hangat yang posisinya tidak strategis—di lantai paling atas SMA Sakuragaoka.

"Azusa-chan manis sekali, ya," komentar gadis yang berambut pirang dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

Gadis yang berambut hitam ikut tersenyum. "Ya, aku setuju."

"Surat ini membuatku ingin menangis, hiks..." ucap si rambut coklat berponi yang selalu menyelipkan penjepit rambut pada poninya.

"Dia mengejekku tidak kompeten," protes si rambut coklat berbando sambil mengibaskan suratnya. "Dan dia bertanya kenapa aku dipilih menjadi ketua klub musik ringan."

Mereka berempat tergelak bersama.

"Kalau menurutku," ucap si rambut hitam, Mio. "Kita balas saja surat Azusa ini."

"Aku setuju!" seru si rambut pirang, Mugi, dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Surat ini harus kita balas!"

"Kalian tegaaa..." sahut si rambut coklat berponi, Yui, dengan wajah depresi. "Aku tidak bisa membuat surat untuk Azu-nyan, terlalu menyedihkan..."

Si rambut coklat berbando, Ritsu, menghembuskan napasnya. "Mio," panggilnya pada si rambut hitam sambil menepuk bahu Yui yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku dan Yui bukan tipe orang romantis yang suka menuliskan perasaan di atas kertas."

Mio ikut menghembuskan napasnya. "Masa... kita hanya meninggalkan lagu untuk Azusa?" gumam Mio lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Setidaknya kita punya bukti fisik untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan."

Semua kembali hening. Masing-masing sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan ide terbaik yang dapat dijadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk Azusa, junior mereka di klub musik ringan dan merupakan satu-satunya anggota klub yang tersisa setelah mereka berempat lulus nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menulis suratnya bersama-sama?" usul Mugi memecah keheningan.

Mata Mio sontak berbinar. "Ide bagus!"

"Menulis bersama itu bagaimana?" tanya Ritsu bingung. "Satu pensil kita pakai berempat?"

"Bukan," tawa Mugi pelan. "Kita bergantian menulis di satu kertas yang sama, jadi Azusa tidak perlu menyimpan surat banyak-banyak, dan kita tidak perlu menuliskan semuanya satu-satu karena kita akan membuatnya berempat!"

"Oh! Itu ide bagus!" sahut Yui dengan wajah sumringah.

"Yui... kau mengerti maksud Mugi?" tanya Ritsu pada Yui yang kini mematung masih dengan raut wajah sumringah.

"Tidak juga."

Mio mendesah. "Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja."

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Azusa membuka tasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang seingatnya, bukan miliknya. Rasa penasarannya mendorongnya untuk membuka lipatan kertas itu dan melihat isinya. _Mungkin cuma kertas entah punya siapa yang terselip_, pikirnya santai. Begitu menemukan namanya di sudut kertas, buru-buru ia buka kertas itu dan membaca barisan tulisan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

_Azusa / __Azusa-chan__ / __**Azusa**__ / __**Azu-nyan,**_

_Aku selaku ketua klub musik ringan mengucapkan terima kasih kembali karena sudah mau bergabung dengan klub yang tidak jelas pangkal dan ujungnya ini. __Kami juga senang dengan kehadiran Azusa-chan di sini, sebab tanpa Azusa-chan, kami mungkin tidak akan peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar kami.__** Dan tentunya terima kasih pula untuk mempercayai kami sebagai klub yang ingin kau ikuti. Aku tahu kau sempat ingin keluar, Azusa. **__**Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang baik, Azusa-chan.**_

_(Astaga, Yui berbicara seolah ibumu, ya) Oh ya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanu di sini. Aku memang tidak kompeten, aku akui itu. Keahlianku hanya bermain drum dan berkoar-koar semangat. Satu-satunya alasan aku menjadi ketua klub yaitu karena ketika kami masih kelas satu dan aku ingin bergabung dengan klub musik ringan, Sawa-chan bilang klub ini sudah mau dihapuskan gara-gara semua anggota sudah lulus. Itulah alasan utamaku masuk klub ini; kekosongan anggota membuatku dapat menjadi ketua klub! Haha! Hidup Ritsu!_

_Kue dan tehku enak? Terima kasih banyak, Azusa-chan. Kau baik sekali karena sudah bersabar terhadap diri kami bertiga selama dua tahun ini, ya. Oh, kau ingin tahu rumahku? Tanya saja Sawa-chan, dia tahu alamatku karena dia wali kelasku. Kau boleh mengunjungiku kapan saja asal kau memberitahuku lebih awal. Aku selalu menerima teman-temanku bertamu, walau memang sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang bertamu ke rumahku. Aku tunggu kunjunganmu, Azusa-chan!_

**_Kau sudah menyebutkan satu-satunya alasanku di dalam suratmu, Azusa. Aku memang pemalu dan tidak berani tampil, selain itu, Ritsu memang sangat ingin menjadi ketua klub kala itu, jadi aku biarkan saja dia, sebab aku memang tidak berkeinginan sama sekali. Mungkin... yah, mungkin aku akan mencoba mengubah sifat burukku, seperti yang kau bilang, agar diriku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin terjebak dalam ikatan rasa takut dan malu, tidak ingin. Terima kasih sudah menganggapku seperti kakakmu, Azusa! Aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi!_**

**_Azu-nyan, Ton-chan memang imut, kan? Apa yang aku katakan waktu itu benar, bukan?  
Terima kasih sudah peduli kepadaku, Azu-nyan. Aku juga tidak ingin Azu-nyan sakit, karena aku juga akan ikut khawatir. Nanti siapa yang akan mengurusku ketika aku sakit?_**

_(Yui, itu Ui, bukan Azusa)  
Terima kasih untuk doa-doamu, Azusa. Aku harapkan yang terbaik juga untukmu._

_Terima kasih, Azusa-chan. Sukses juga untukmu tahun depan, ya!_

**_Terima kasih atas doamu, Azusa. Semoga sukses dengan klub musik ringan ini selama satu tahun ke depan, ya. Selamat mencari anggota baru! Semangat!_**

**_(Oh ya? Kupikir Azu-nyan juga loh, Ricchan)  
Terima kasih, Azu-nyan. Jaga Ton-chan baik-baik, ya._**

_-Ritsu, __Mugi__, __**Mio, **__**Yui**_

_PS. (aku selaku ketua klub mewakili para anggotaku)  
Samasama! (menjawab soal gantungan kunci itu)  
Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Azusa!_

.

.

.

Azusa membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu ia selesai membaca surat itu. Sambil tersenyum, ia berbisik, "Aku juga akan sangat merindukan kalian, Senpai."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya, fic ini selesai juga dibuat XD

Sebenarnya, fic yang Rey rencanakan dibuat pertama kali untuk fandom ini bukan cerita ini, tapi di tengah jalan, Rey hilang ide buat cerita yang satu itu dan dapat ide buat cerita yang satu ini. Ternyata ini yang jadi duluan, jadilah Rey _publish_ ini! XD

Berhubung ini adalah fic pertama Rey di fandom K-ON!, jadi Rey minta kritik dan saran dari para pembaca, ya. Sempatkan diri kalian isi kolom _review_, karena komentar itu penting bagi sebagian besar penulis.

Sampai ketemu di fic Rey yang lain!


End file.
